The Heir's Secret
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Its not your usual Gilmore Fic. Its not about the Gilmores really just the character of Collin. This fic isn't for Stephanie and Collin fans. ITs about Collin and his own journy without his friends
1. Chapter 1

Another Gilmore Fic but not centered around the Gilmore Girls.

Collin McCrae was so bored tonight. It was the same thing with his friends at these types of parties yeah they were more fun then the stuffy parties his uncle and aunt host but still he was getting bored of the same thing over and over again. He wnated something new and exciting. He was tired of Fin's antics and Logan's for that matter why couldn't Logan just admit his feelings for one Rory Gilmore and why he couldn't he himself admit his feelings for one Stephanie Valdiment. Ugh who was he, he was suppose to be having fun and not being bored out of his mind. He left that night feeling not satsified.

He walked down three blocks when he saw his old school mates from the Royal Academy. He had graduated last year with honor's. He wondered what they were doing. He wondered over to them.

"What are you guys doing" He asks

"Having fun" one of them says

"Isn't your parents wondering where you are"

"Such a drag Collin" Jay says rolling his eyes

"No I'm not just saying" Collin says

"Collin live a little"

"I do"

"What get drunk with friends sleep with girls you don't know thats real fun" Isabella says sarcastically

"Oh and what are we suppose to do" Collin asks folding his arms

"Well be spontanous for one" She says

"Angrying your parents" Theresa says

"embarress them" Gabby says blushing

"And war" Lucy says

"Having bad tasting beer" Tom says putting his arm around the guy

"And getting back at the Addam's" Adam says

Collin rolls his eyes "your still having that war with them"

"They start it" Rory says

Collin looks at her "Rory what are you doing here"

"Snuck out of the Sub-party"

"Why"

"I got bored'

"Where is the Reporter Girl we know and love"

"She's still here but I got bored besides Logan tries to hard"

"WHAT" Collin says

"He doesn't own up to his own feelings I see him get jealous when I'm with someone else"

"You don't either" Collin acuses her"

"Doesn't the guy make the first move" Rory asks Isabella

"Mm I don't know more power to the girl"

"Logan doesn't do girls like me anyways" Rory conters

"IF you say so Reporter Girl"

"okay lets not hang around here where our parents can catch us" Resa speaks and everyone nods their head's.

"Where are we going"

Isabella and Tom rolled their eyes

"To the races" Gabby says and Collin looks at her weirdly

"Drag races dumby" Isabella says walking in front of them and Collin stops in his tracks. "Isn't that illegal"

"so"

Collin sighs at Isabella and shakes his head and follows the group.

"Cheep aclhole yuck" Collin says drinking his budlight.


	2. Hard Night of Partying

Collin 2

The Heir's Secret

When Collin got to the race he was stopped

"No can do buddy" Someone says

"Why not"

"Mulla" The guy says

"What I don't have to pay"

"Yes you do sir" The guy says

"Kyle he's with us" Isabella says

"Are you sure Halliwell"

"Yes I am now let him in" She says as the guy lets him in

"Thanks" Collin says

"Not to worry but you owe me"

"And what do I owe you"

"Don't know yet but I'll think about it" She says

"So where's the drinks"

"Over there where Jack is" Isabella says pointing towards Jack's direction when she didn't go with him he stopped

"Aren't you coming"

"No I got to go collect bets" She smiles and runs off as Collin sighs. He shouldn't have come. He usually didn't have to pay to get into a party althrough this isn'really a party but a race. He grabbed a beer and then turned to see who was racing. It was some mexican guys and one black two white and Resa giving one a guy a glare.

"oh come on baby a kiss for your prince"

"Hm No Jay"

"Why not"

"You know why" She glares at him

Jay gives her a pout "Please"

"Fine but you do know your going to lose"

"Who ever wins against Miguel"

Theresa smiles gives her boyfriend a kiss "You" She says

"Haha funny"

"You always do in my heart" She says giving him a kiss and going with Nolen and Carter who gave her a Smoornoff.

Collin then watched Isabella collecting all the bets and giving the bets to Lancelot. She went up to him

"What's your bet" She asks

"1000 dollars" He says as she laughs

"What's so funny"

"That's the lowest bet I've ever heard"

"What's the second lowest" Collin asks

"A Million dollars" She says as Collin eye's went wide

She smirks "we bet big"

"You guys have that much money"

She nods her head "Yeah"

"Wow I don't think my parents would allow that"

"Who says our parents know about it" She says with a sneaky smile. Collin takes a swig of his beer

"Yuck" He says as she shakes her head. Then they hear the roar

"Time to race" She says as she leaves him for the second time that night by himself. She went to her black friend. He forgot his name but he was bold and short like her but a little taller. He went to stand by the end of the crowd not his mesh of people. He really was part of the life of the party with his friends but it looks like Isabella-Mia was the life of the party. He shakes his head again he hated that girl.

"Hey want another" Kyle asks

"Sure" Collin says taking the beer

"Lossen up"

"This isn't my usual party scene"

"We know never seen you at these parties before" He says and Collin nods his head

"You know we're like those parties you have"

"I've noticed it's not like our parties"

"True but if you think about it is" Kyle says

"There's drag racing"

"But there is hook ups, their's drinks and their craziness what's the differance besides the races" Kyle says taking a drink and openning

"Its a race"

"We don't always race okay we do but afterwards after the police chase us out we go and party somewhere else" Kyle says and Collin nods his head.

"Toodles" Kyle says as they run off. The next thing Collin knew he was being booked for public drinking and at a drag race.


	3. Striking A Friendship

Once Collin got out of the plane. He had his glasses on

"What happen last night"

"Almost caught by the cops but Resa was there to save the day"

"Hmm and then"

"Then we went to a party and Kyle was right"

"about what"

"About being the same thing as our sub-parties but a little different"

"Hmm" Rory says "did you like"

"Oh I had a hell of a time they even tried getting me to dance"

Rory chuckles "Your trying to get away from the club"

"No what club"

"Can't dance club"

Collin shakes his head "I don't know what your talking about but thanks"

"No problem" Rory says as they get back to Yale.

Collin got into his dorm. He was already left for his class so he decided to skip class. He went to bed and when he got up Fin was pouncing on him

"So what's up mate why did you need the jet"

"I was in New York" Collin says

"Doing what"

"Parting"

"Partying and you didn't invite us your pals mate that hurts" Fin says indicating he was mocking hurt

"Yeah well I kind have stumbled on to it can I go to sleep now"

"Nope mate its time to go drink"

"Ugh I had enough drinking to last for a life time"

"Sure you have come on and I would like to maybe go to one of these parties"

"I don't know"

"You owe me mate" Fin says

Collin rolls his eyes and gets out of bed. Gets dressed and goes out with his friends.

"HEy there he is" Logan hollars

"Yeah yeah"

"WHere were you man missed you last night"

"Highly doubt that met up with Rory last night" Collin says nonchantnly and Logan stiffs

"What did you say"

"She was with a group I happen to know from school went with them to the party she ditched it after awhile" Collin says

"o" was all Logan says and him and Fin looked at each other

"I didn't bone her" Collin says "I did that to another chick" He says having a sip of his beer

Now this was his kind of hanging out. HE got plastard with his friends and went home with some new chick.

The next day he had a hang over but he went to class anyways. He went out to the bar with his friends again and saw Izzie

"Hey left foot"

"Mia'

"Mia where did you get that name from"

"Your name"

Isabella laughed "That's not my name" She says

"isn't it Isabella-Mia"

"Yeah but everyone calls me IZ"

Collin rolls his eyes "Why are you here"

Isabella shrugs her shoulders "Sorry for ditching you"

"Are we even"

"Sure" She says

"Why don't you come and hang out with my friends"

"Then you'll owe me big time"

"No thank you I'm here with friends"

"m the Great Isabella-Mia here in a place like this"

"Don't act so surprised" She says and Collin laughs with her. Then his phone rings. He picks it up and went outside.

"Hello Uncle Jamie what do you want" He asks Coldly

"Your father and mother request you me home this weekend"

"Why I got plans"

:"scrap them its probably getting into trouble with the other two stouges"

"I've grown up with them"

"And yet they don't know who you truely are"

"Ugh stop Uncle what is it"

"ITs your sister she's in the hospital"

"What" Collin's face went pale

"Zora what happen"

"A car accident"

"WHere's Teddy"

"He's here with your parents they want all of you here" His uncle says

"Okay"

"Great the Jet will be ready tongiht midnight" His uncle says hanging up. Collin sister and brother were the ones that he really close to. His parents could care less about him unless it had something to do with the Business.

Isabella came outside

"Everyone okay"

"My sister is in the hospital"

"You want me to get one of your friends to take you home"

"No I just need do you have a car"

Isabella laughs "I don't know how to drive"

"You drive a plane and a horse"

"A fighter jet first of all and I've always sit in the back" She says "Lets me call a cab to take you wherever you need to get to"

"No I can"

Isabella nodded her head

"Would you go with me"

"Um wouldn't you feel better with your friends or girlfriend"

"Don't have a girlfriend"

"O I just thought that Stephanie girl would be she seemed jealous"

"You haven't met"

"At that party one time I did" Isabella says

"Oh"

"Well I um better get going"

"Could you go with me"

"Ew sure why not" Isabella says and Collin nods his head as they hale a cab. He opens the door for her. They left to the airport. His phone started ringing

"Hello"

"Hey where are you" Stephanie asks

"WIth someone"

"O" She says deadpan

"I got to go Steph" He says hanging up and looking at Isabella

"She seems to like you more then a friend"

"NAh"

"Hmm keep telling yourself that" Isabella says sitting back onto the seat


	4. The Plane Ride Home

The pilot and Collin's Uncle met them at the airport.

"Who's this" His uncle asks with disdain

"A Friend can we leave now" Collin says

"Why is she coming"

"Support" Collin says

His uncle looked at him weirdly "You have all the support you need"

"Can we just leave" Collin says

"You know maybe I shouldn't go" Isabella says

"No your going end of discussion" Collin says taking her arm and taking her to the jet "Are you coming Uncle" He asks and his uncle nods his head.

Isabella was shocked "you call your uncle Uncle not Uncle Jamie"

"Sometimes'

"Wow" She says in awe and Collin looked at her weirdly

"I call my Uncle Jonathon Uncle" She says smiling a little

Collin didn't know what to say

"I was just shocked that you called your Uncle uncle" She says blushing. "I don't even know why I told you that" She says

"That's okay I guess" He says shrugs his shoulder

They sit back in their seats. Isabella fell asleep right away but Collin didn't. He just thought about what his friends would think if they knew who he really was. And what Isabella told him in the car about Stephanie. How could she know that he had a crush on Steph and vise versa? He knew Isabella dislike being a royal or any royal like being a socilite and Lorelei Gilmore would probably love her. He shook his head. He knew all about Lorelei and how she dislike the socialty scene. He knew Lorelei for her reputation. How she got out of socilaty. He wish he could just runaway to. It seemed like Isabella has the right idea but it was hard for him to do so. She seemed like she had the best of two worlds. She wasn't bothered by the media she was hidden like Rory was but still how does she stay away from the spotlight or her parents not telling her where to go what to wear what to do with her life how does she get out of that. Everyone he know's has their life planned out for them including himself. He sighs as he lays back as he sits down watching the movie that was on.


	5. She meet's The King

"Mia we're here" Collin tries to wake her up

"Go away papa" She says trying to push Collin away

"We're in Genova" Collin says

"Ah"

"We're at my birthplace" He says chuckling "Come on"

"Ah Do I have to I was having a good dream" She says whining

"Yes its my family"

Isabella rubbed her eyes

"You can sleep later come on" He says pulling her up as she yawns. His uncle was already waiting for them in the imo as they both climbed into the limo his uncle looked at them expectantly

"So you two are only just friends not some one night stand" Collin's Uncle asks. Collin and Isabella were shocked to say the least.

"No we were just friends" Isabella says in a state of shock and Collin's Uncle just laughs

"Collin friends with a girl not likely he's just like Fin and Logan" He says snobbishly

"Well I wouldn't say that he's friends with Rory and Stephanie Valdenet" She says and Jamie glared at the girl.

"Uncle stop drilling us" Collin says

"Why would I be drilling" He asks icilly

"You always drill my dates" He says "And she isn't my date or girlfriend" Collin says coldly

"I am just looking at for you son"

"Your not my father"

"I have been for the last sixteen years remember your parents decided that you would be better off here"

"And you put me in boarding schools and passed me on to the nannies" Collin says as he looks at Isabella who was visably uncomfortable. He squeezed her hand for reassurance.

Isabella thought she should have refused to go down here. They sat the rest of the way in silence which was going to be the death of her soon if she didn't get out of here. She could feel literally the tension and it was not just her power's either. She could feel their anger that went through veins their own tension and her's. She hated it being in the same room as those who are angry and pissed off. She didn't want to delve into their thoughts but she couldn't help it. Apparently his Uncle resents Collin for being the next King and Collin resent his family for abandoning him in his time of need. She just shook her head she wanted to get out of there. She was suffocating slowly. The limo finally stopped and the driver opened the car door and helped her out. The other two follow suit. They went into the hospital in silence.............

"Collin how are you my son" His father asks

"As well as can be your majesty" Collin says bowing as Isabella and Jamie does as well.

"Stop it Collin why do you must call me so formal I'm your father" His father says as isabella looked at Collin confusingly

"So is this your fiance" He says icily

"No I'm just a.... She's my...." Collin and Isabella were about to say when Jamie said something

"Yes Charles she is his fiance" He looked at the two pointly

"I would like to get to know her" Charles says

"And I would like to see my sister first" Collin says

"Later she'll be home tomorrow"

"I still would like to see her father" Collin says

"And I said later" Charles says

"No offense your highness but he didn't fly all this way for your benifit he did it for his sister Zora nice name by the way" She says smiles politely pushing Collin towards his sister's room.

##############################################################################################################################################################################################

"Yes well I think its time for him to take his rightful place"

"And where would that be" She asks

"Here by his family's side"

"Doing what" She asks again

"Learning to run a country" He says and her mouth dropped. "Speechless my dear"

"Why would he need to do that" She asks

"He will be the next king"

"And what if he doesn't want that"

"He has no choice" Charles says "And now who are you"

"she's Isabella Mia" His brother Jamie says

"And where do you come from Ms. Mia who are your parents"

"I'm an american I come from Port Charles but my father lives in Harmony"

"And what about your mother"

Isabella sighs "I came here to support your son not get drilled by you your majesty no offense"

Charles just nodded at her and he wondered why she wouldn't answer the question she did look oddly familar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it. In fact only one other person could talk to him without any fear that would be Victor Witter but he had disappear long ago. Victor was his best friend.

Collin came into his sister''s hospital room

"Hey how are you doing" Collin asks

"Good I should be asking you the same thing" Zora says

"Fine sis why would you ask"

"Your tense Collin you always are when it comes to father and your future" She says

"This is not my future"

"Then prey tell me why did you major in business and law"

"I want to be a lawyer like Uncle Jamie"

"Hmm what happen between you two" She asks

"Nothing"

"Sure it was nothing Collin why are you two mad at each other"

"Zora please lets not get into this"

"But you two were really close what happen"

"I don't want to discuss this" Collin says

"Your just like father stubborn" Zora says

"Are not"

"Are to"

Collin sighs "Where is mother and Teddy"

"They went home" Zora says

"Figures"

"I told them to" Zora says

Collin nods his head "I better get going since your doing well"

"Do you have to"

"I got to get going"

"Why you just got here"

"iF I stay Zora I'll go nuts and possibly kill father" He says as Zora chuckles

"What its not funny"

"You wouldn't kill him"

"Why wouldn't I"

"Then you would have to become king and you don't want that"

Collin laughs "True but still I have to back to school and I have a life there I can't just up and leave"

"You did this time they don't know do they" Zora asks seriously

"What that my wealth goes beyond them beyond Hartford no they don't" Collin says and Zora understood that they didn't know he would be king.

"Why"

"Why do you think" Collin says "I better let you get some rest" He says kissing her on the top of her head

"They're going to find out some way or another" Zora says

"I'll deal with it then" Collin says. He leaves and saw Isabella. He took her by the hand and left before his father could say anything.

He went back into the car and opened the door for her. She went in and he followed her.

"Okay I'm officaily freaked out I don't have any clothes here and your A PRINCE and here I'm suppose to be your fiance what will they do when they find out we're faking it and your uncle what was he thinking telling your father we were together I mean come on we barely even know each other" She says and Collin kisses her to shut her up.

"You sound like Rory did you get lessons from her" Collin asks and she looks confusingly at him

"I'm not joking Collin what the hell is going on" She asks glaring at him and he didn't say anything "Fine I'm going home" She says sitting back with her arms folded still glaring at him.

"NO"

"I got stuff to do" Isabella says

"Like what"

"LIke what I got school you know where you learn you also have that" Isabella says

"O right I'll get you some clothes and I don't know why my uncle said you were my fiance but could you please play along and when they find out we're not really getting married we'll deal with it when we cross that bridge"

Isabella shakes her head "I am NOT going to act all snobbishly and curtousy whenever neccesary"

"Please" He pleads

"No" Isabella says

"Please Mia"

"MY name is Isabella-Mia Izzie for short"

"I don't care" Collin says

"Then I'm not helping you" Isabella says stubbornly

"Please please please"

"Are you begging" She asks smirking

"Yes"

"I never knew you to beg" She says

"Look I promise I'll give you whatever you want just help me out here please"

"Why don't you ask one of YOUR friends to help you like say Stephanie" She says smirking

"They know nothing"

"And I didn't either up until now and I'm oblige to tell someone" She says smiling

Collin looks at her "Please"

"You know I have the right to tease you and such"

"Just as long as its not in front of my friends"

"What's the big deal so they'll tease you so what"

"I don't like flaunting myself around like you"

"Me neither but my friends know who I am" She says seriously

"They wouldn't understand"

"I think your underesetimating them"

"I'll be treated differantly" Collin says

"Like who isn't when they're rich"

"You don't understand"

"I do understand Collin I get treated differently all the time and I think they would smypathise with you"

"Yes but"

"But nothing Collin I'll keep your secret because its not my place to tell but its going to bite you in the ass don't come to me when they get angry"

"I won't" He says stubbornly

"But don't get me mad otherwise I'll tell" She says

"I'm been warned" He says and she nods her head. His cellphone rang. He looked at who it was. He decided to ignore it.

"Aren't you going to answer"

"No"

"its Stephanie isn't it" She asks

"No"

"Your father"

"No"

"Then who"

"Logan my friend"

"Hm" She says as the phone rings again. She takes it and answers it.

"Hey" Collin says

"Hello" She sighs sexily

"Who is this" Someone asks with an Austirllian accent with a chucklle

"Your pal is getting laid so do you mind" She says smilng

"Wow where" Fin asks

"He'll be busy for the next couple of weeks"

"Wow your that good" Fin asks

"No and who are you"

"Finagan Rothschild" He says "Any chance you can hook up with me next" He says

"Hmm no but me and Collin are going on a trip to Bermuda" She says

"O but its the middle of the school year"

"Your friend needs to live a little before going back to Stephanie" She says smiling at Collin who's mouth was open

"He's taking lessons then"

"No just unwinding from a long hard year at Harvard"

"Love its Yale"

"whatever like I said he'll be too busy for school and friends plus the alchol is better here" She says smiling and hanging up pressing the off button

"Why did you do that for" Collin asks

"Shush you just bought you time" She says

"For what"

"They're going to ask questions"

"Exactly"

"Not about where you are but who your with" She says and Collin just shakes his head

"Oh lighten up"

"You lighten up"

Isabella rolls her eyes "Well we need to go shopping and its all on you McCrae" She says "Or shall I say McCrane"

"No McCrae is righ"

Isabella nods her head "And then you can give me tour of this place" She says

"And get to know each other"

"Exactly if we're going to pull this off right we need to know as much as information as we can" She says and Collin nods in agreement.

Meanwhile....

"Where did they meet" Charles asks inquiring to his brother

"They met at a sociaty party" Jamie says

"Ahah" Charles say

"I did background on her" Jamie says

"Who is she" Charles asks

"She's Victor's granddaughter"

"Your telling me she's the heiress of the throne'

"After her cousin Theresa Elizabeth I believe" Jamie says

Charles nods his head "She'll be the next queen of Genova"


	6. Back at a Yale Bar

Meanwhile.........

Stephanie frowns

"Well where was he" Logan asks

"With a girl" She says

"Well he was the first" Logan says

"Hmm" Stephanie says. Rory comes in and sits by Stephanie

"What's wrong" Logan asks

"Collin ruined my weekend" She says "now I have to go to Friday Night Dinner" She says dejectdly

"How' Logan asks

"He took my friend that I was suppose to go out with tonight to a party with him to god knows where I guess I can call my pals Joey and Lorne up"

"Why would you do that Ace" Logan asks

"Gives me a good excuse to get out of Friday Night Dinner" Rory says wishing she was working on that car in Port Charles for Miguel. She just sulks.

"So its a guy" STephanie says hopefully

"No a girl"

"O" Steph says

"Don't worry Steph she's with someone going out with someone god knows why he cheats on her she knows it" Rory says complaining

"OH She's like every other golddigger" Logan says and that didn't sit well with Rory. She slaps him

"Ow Ace what was that for"

"For insituting my friend being golddigger" Rory says "Don't judge someone if you don't know them" She says again getting up and gathering her stuff

"Gee Ace I didn't mean to offend you" Logan says

"No Logan you don't mean anything she's richer then all of us put together and my mother would love her a nightmare for my grandparents" Rory says shaking her head.

"Then why let a man cheat on her"

"A she loves him B she has a plan C she gets to torture him now what woman doesn't like to torture a man she's with" Rory says smirking and giving Logan a sweet kiss.

"Ah but still" Logan says but Rory cuts him off

"Don't even say it Logan she's stupid for picking a guy who treats her like shit but she isn't a socialite barby in fact she can give Fin a run for his money in ALL Departments" Rory says "Even taught me some stuff" She says smiling and winking at Fin

"So this Shellia when do we get to meet her"

"Don't know anyways she's makes boring parties fun making the subparties unnessicary sometimes enhence why your parents and my grandparents hate her and my mother loves her" Rory says

"How so"

"How ever way she can do it" Rory says. "I love to stay and chat but I got to get going my mother is waiting" She leaves

Stephanie asks for a long island ice tea after that. Logan tries to call Collin but gets his voicemall. Fin calls him also and gets answer from a girl.

"Hello" He hears a girl sigh sexily

"Who is this" Fin asks with a chucklle

"Your pal is getting laid so do you mind" She says smilng

"Wow where" Fin asks gidley

"He'll be busy for the next couple of weeks" She says to him

"Wow your that good" Fin asks

"No and who are you" She demands

"Finagan Rothschild" He says "Any chance you can hook up with me next" He says

"Hmm no but me and Collin are going on a trip to Bermuda" She says

"O but its the middle of the school year" He asks

"Your friend needs to live a little before going back to Stephanie" She says smiling at Collin who's mouth was open

"He's taking lessons then" Fin asks

"No just unwinding from a long hard year at Harvard"

"Love its Yale"

"whatever like I said he'll be too busy for school and friends plus the alchol is better here" She says hanging up on him. Fin was an awe

"So where was he" Logan asks

"I believe Bermuda" Fin says

"Bermuda in a middle of the school year" Stephanie asks

"She says he needs to learn to relax before coming back to you Steph" Fin says and Steph huffs

"You mean to tell me she thinks Collin is with Steph and she still doing him" Logan asks

"What a slut" Stephanie mumbles.

"What love"

"Nothing" She says

"Wait if she thinks he's with Steph then what is she doing with him"

"Teaching him some lessons" Fin says shrugging his shoulders

"When will they be back"

"Two weeks" Fin says


	7. Getting to know the Island

"So how did you get stuck being in America"

"Parents sent me here to be safe"

"Ah" Isabella looked confusingly and Collin sighs

"Like Meekly Genova is hidden but as future King I'm watched constantly and my parents thought it'd be safe here in America they were right but of course I was lonely"

"But your friends"

"Made it bareable" Collin says

Isabella sighs she was never going to convince Collin to tell his friends.

"So tell me about this place" Isabella says

"Ah its beautiful Mia, the water is warm, the sand is so soft, there is surfing and jet skiing the cusine is amazing,"

"Oo Food what kind of food is there"

"Seafood, italin they make the best pizza here, english food don't like that and just about what America has and Meekly of course"

"Good to know what about fruit and vegetables"

"Same fruit as it is everywhere use it for different stuff vegetables the same thing"

Isabella nods as they walk the streets "So your family Collin what are they like"

"I'm pretty much like Logan except I have one older sister Zora and one younger brother Teddy"

"Ahah are you close to them"

"Yeah"

"So why weren't they sent away"

"Their not the heir's to the throne" Collin says

"o so that's why you were sent away"

"Pretty much to protect me I guess"

"Why didn't they just get bodygaurds" She asks

"Why don't you have bodygaurds" He asks

"I hate them to obivious"

"Ditto"

"I see you all the time on ET or on E" Isabella laughs

"Well I do stupid stuff with my friends" Collin says

Isabella shakes her head

"So how do you stay out of the spotlight"

"Keep a low profile" She says

"Yeah right you have more crazy stunts then we do"

"Well it helps to have friends like mine" Isabella smirks

"And a father who isn't rich a mother who is dead"

"True and I am not the heiress to my grandfather's fortune"

"No but you just got 25% of his business that's all" He says sarcastically

"Now your getting it" She says "Besides I'm planning to sell my share to my cousin Brady"

"Why" He asks

"Do I look like I want to work in a stuffy office?" She asks

"No" He says

"Well then" She says

"What's your major" Collin asks

"Don't know" Isabella says

"You're a leader you should become an owner some sort of business" Collin says

"Thanks but no thanks" Isabella says as they keep walking around his country

"So why don't you show me your favorite place" Isabella smirks

"Sorry no can do"

Isabella frowns "Why not"

"That is reserved for my true Love"

"Stephanie"

"Did I say her"

"No but"

"Then no it isn't her"

"So you believe in fate"

"Of course I do"

"You'de be suited for cousin then she's fate this fate that ugh I hate fate"

"Why"

"It just seals the deal don't you think shouldn't you be in charge of your own destiny"

"Yes I think so"

"See"

"So how do you not get groomed to be what your parents want"

"Didn't we go through this Collin my mother is dead and my father wants me to do what I want to do what makes ME happy not HIM"

"I wish my parents and friends parents were like that"

"HE isn't rich" She says smirking "So where to next"

"The hotest clubs here" Collin says

"Figures"

"Don't you like dancing"

"You don't" She says

"Then you can teach me so I can show the gang I have moves"

Isabella shakes her head as they did some more walking around the island. They went to the hotel Isabella was staying at and where the stuff was shipped.

"Your majesty your mother requested Ms. Halliwell-Kiriacas stuff returned to the castle" The Front Desk Clerk says

He looks at Isabella and she smiles at him "Could you call back to"

"That won't be nessisary" Someone says behind them and Collin looked at his mother

"Mother what are you doing here" Collin asks

"I wasn't going to have my future daughter in law be put up in a hotel"

"But this is how we make our money" Collin says

"No now you two will come home"

"But ma'm we"

"The castle is big enough so we won't hear what goes on behind close doors"

"But we were going to go out dancing and"

"With a Security guard Collin" his mother Katerina says

"But I never needed one before" Collin says

"You were in America and everyone here will know you two will be getting married it will be known world wide" She says and Isabella eyes grew big

"NO" She cries

"Why not dear"

Isabella looked at Collin

"Privacy mother she values"

"Then she should have thought of that before she became invovled with you" Katerina says and Isabella about to say something but Collin covered her mouth up. They followed his mother out

"What was that for" Isabella says out of earshot of his mother

"WE need this to go out without a hitch"

"ARE YOU CRAZY my family is going to kill me"

"You've done worse"

"Oh please like what" She asks glaringly

"Like going to Egypt without your parents permission or racing, getting drunk sleeping with other men" He says and Isabella slaps him.

"Oh did I forget fighting and snowballing um lets see what else" HE says thinking hardly

"I get your point I'm a troublemaker but never this never marry someone I don't love"

"IF worse comes to worse we'll learn to love each other"

"And if we don't"

"Then I guess we'll just live with the consequnces"

"UGH why the hell did I let you talk me into going with you" She says

"You love doing spontanous things"

"I think I should just tell"

"Then they'll find me a princess to marry and I don't want that"

"IF you haven't noticed but I HATE BEING A PRINCESS"

"Well you are not in the literal sense BUT you are" Collin says as she swats him "If I remember correctly you get away with anything and you're the life of the party"

"Doesn't make me a princess"

"I think it does" Collin smirks

"Stop being cocky" She says glaring at him

"Are you two coming or what" His mother yells from the car and they sigh

"We better not be getting married " Isabella says "And you better figure out way to get out of this to"

"What"

"You got us into this"

"That's my uncle" Collin grumbles

"Then he better get us out of this" Isabella says

Collin sighs he definitely would have to tell his friends now

"And I guess you have no choice but to tell your friends" Isabella says happily

"Don't act all happy" He says and Isabella only smirked and be grumbles again.


	8. Tattoo's and Paris

"So what about the stats of this place" Isabella asks

"Why do you want to know that" Collin asks

"Well your parents must expect me to know something about this place other then you of course" She says smirking

"There is about 200,000 islanders here, the colors are white and blue the bird is a Seal, the flower is white rose, and we have the best Navy in the world" He says

"Well lets get to know the real Island" Collin says smirking and Isabella nodded her head as they went dancing.

Meanwhile…………

Paris Geller was in this island called Genova. She was suppose to be studying for finals but Fin some how convinced her to come to this small island. She did not even know how she hooked up with him. She did not even come down with him. He claimed he had a test and that he would meet her down here. Therefore, she came by herself and she wasn't having any fun.

"Ugh I'm going home" She thought to herself. "But then that would be no fun. She went outside to call Fin. "Hello luv"

"Fin where the hell are you"

"Still at Yale Luv" He hiccups

"Are you drunk

"Sorry"

"UGH I HATE YOU FIN you were suppose to be down here with ME REMEMBER" Paris yells "WHEN I GET BACK YOUR SO GOING TO GET IT"

"OO Is it something good"

"NO" She yells into the phone. She hung up on him and went back inside to dance. She was actually a good dancer on the contray. Jamie had taught her how to dance. She went to the bar and got some drinks two for herself god knew she needed them.

Elsewhere

"Collin come on you can dance" Isabella says

"No you've seen me dance I suck"

"Just move to the beat hun"

"Hun"

"Ugh come on" She says dragging him onto the dance floor. He starts dancing and she just giggles

"Your making fun of me I'm out of here"

"Oh no your not" She says "You need something to drink in you" She says

"Why"

"To loosen up" Isabella says as they went over to the bar got some drinks.

"Two Scooby snacks" She says to the bartender

Collin looked at her surprised

"What"

"I love that drink"

"Hmm never had it?" She admits

"Then why get it," He asks

"I like to try new things" She says drinking some of her drink. The bartender handed them their two drinks and she took it. "This is good"

"The best I've ever had it could rival Fin's drinks"

"Fin inch"

Collin laughs as they had a good time dancing and drinking. He was becoming a good dancer when he was drunk. When the club finally closed at six in the morning the bodygaurds came and got them. They had to carry them out with all that alchol they had drunken.

They put them in Collin's room in his bed. Collin wrapped his arms around Isabella as she snuggled up to him.

The Next Afternoon Paris got up. She checked her messages to see if Fin left anything or the paper

"Ugh I hate that Austarilin Jackass" She thinks. She went and did some sight seeing when she saw someone familiar.

"Do I know you" Paris asks the girl

"No I don't think so" The girl looked generally confused

"Do you know Rory Gilmore" Paris asks sharply

"Yeah I do who are you to her" The girl asks

"Her roomate and best friend at Yale"

"O" The girl says

"And who are you"

"Her friend Isabella from the Royal Academy Summer school" She says with a face that meant yuck.

"So why are you here"

"Sight seeing" Isabella says

"Can I tag a long" Paris asks hating to be by herself

"Sure I guess" Isabella says as they start walking. They had fun together as they went everywhere from the musuem to the beach. They got people to take pictures with them too. Paris was definitely not Paris this weekend.

"You want to go clubbing sometime" Isabella says

"I'm leaving in two days" Paris says "And I did yesterday suppose to meet my boyfriend there but he's still at Yale"

"Hmm so forget about him for this weekend and be wicked" She says grabbing Paris's arm and taking her shopping

"Where are we going"

"To give you a makeover making him feel guilty for leaving you here" Isabella says as Paris shakes her head

"No way"

"Yes way"

"Fine but I'm not getting a tatoo" Paris says and she knew she made a huge a mistake

"O yes you are" Isabella says

"NO I'm not"

"Yes you are and somewhere where your boyfriend would be proud of" Isabella says

"Where"

"Where do you think your getting two on second thought one on the back and one where he can only see" She says wickedly "You can even tease him" Isabella says

"No way"

"Stop being a prude Paris" She says

"WHAT I'm Not"

"Yes you are now come on" Isabella demanded. They went got Paris a tattoo

"Your turn" She says after coming out

"No way"

"Yes way"

"To afraid of needles"

"You made me so its only fair IZ" Paris says dragging her to the artist

"I hate you" Isabella glares at Paris and Paris shakes her head "You made me now its your turn" She says

"A Butterfly a little one please"

"No a meduim size like she made mine" Paris says and the artist complied

Isabella squirmed. They got tattoos and had the artist take a picture of them with their camara's.

Isabella got a tatoo of a butterfly and Paris got a tattoo of a snake and FIN by her privates.

Meanwhile Collin was getting worried he hadn't heard from Isabella she had left her phone with him.

"God where is she" Collin asks walking back and fourth in his room. Then he heard the door open. She had a lot of bags with her

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN"

"Chill dam" She says putting her bags down

"NO I WILL NOT"

"UGH I met someone and we went sight seeing and got some tattoos" Isabela says

"WHAT" Collin Yells

"Chill out" Isabella says

"You want me to chill OUT I was worried sick today" Collin says

"Why you don't really care for me so why" Isabella says

"I do to" He says

"okay fine I'm sorry but we went and got some tatoos"

"With who"

"Paris Rory's roommate"

Collin's eyes went wide

"What it isn't like she really knows you"

"She knows Rory and Rory knows Fin and Logan"

"Ugh" Isabella says shaking her head 'She won't know she'll be gone in two days"

Collin sighs

"Besides look at her now Fin is going to be sober all the time" Isasbella declares

"Why" Collin says laughing

"Oh he'll be drunk with lust" She says

"Why again"

Isabella shows him the pictures but he still didn't understand and hse sighs

"Paris and Fin are going out"

"O great now he's going to know"

"Not if you hide"

"Everyone Knows Me"

"So what anyways he's going to be to busy to get drunk if you know what I mean" She says suggestively

"Oh yes he will Not"

"What"

"He won't"

"Want to bet"

"And what are we betting"

"If he isn't drunk when he sees this new Paris and jumps her you have tell your friends"

"And if he jumps drunkenly" He asks

"Then I won't bug you anymore" She says

"No you'll do more then that"

"What"

"You tell me your deepest darkest secret"

"Whatever do you mean your highness" she says bowing down snickering

"I know your hiding something big" He says

Isabella sighs how the fuck did he know her so well in such little time. She shakes her head and plops down to watch some tv. She flips through channells then stops with her mouth open

"The Crown Prince met his match" The News says and they had a picture of both of them. They looked at each other as the news continued

"The Palace has issued the date they would be would at the Cathideral with Cardinal Sanchez" The news continues

Collin sits down on the bed "oh no" He says

Meanwhile Paris freaks out

"Collin McCrae is a prince oh my god" She thinks fifteen minutes later she hears a knock on her door.

Isabella was shocked how where they going to get out of this. How was she going to get out of this. Her father was going to kill her and Collin. They both looked at each other

"Paris" They both say at the same time and race down to the hotel she was staying at.

Collin knocked on Paris's door and she opens

"You're a Prince" She asks not saying hello and Collin nods his head

"I need you to keep it a secret please" Collin asks

"But its all over the news"

"Not all over the world trust me this island is hidden" Collin says

"But its Huge" Paris says

"Please" Isabella says coming in

"Why didn't you tell me"

Isabella shrugs her shoulders

"Look me and her not really engaged well we are but we're faking it"

"Why" Paris asks

"MY parents want me to marry someone and they would set me up with some dule people it gives me more time to find the right girl"

"O" Paris says dumbfounded

"Please don't tell anyone" He says

"Fine" Paris says "I won't on one condition"

"anything" He says

"When it does come out you're a prince I want an Exclusive interview"

"Deal" HE says hoping his hertiage would never come out.


	9. Withholding from Fin

After the eventful weekend Paris comes back to school with the biggest scoop ever. Unfornately she couldn't tell anyone but she could still use it to her advantage just like Isabella could. Paris smirks.

"Hey you look rested and tanned" Rory says

"You will never believe who I bumped into" Paris says

"Who Jamie"

"Nope"

"Then who"

"That friend your always raving about met her once when she came to your grandmother party"

"Isabella"

"Yeah we had fun together"

"You having fun I can't fathom that" Rory says not believing her and Paris smiles

"You want to see something else" Paris asks

"What"

"This" She says showing her the tatoo she got on her back

"And I have one where no one else can see"

"Where your back" Rory says

"Nope not there" She says smirking and Rory's eyes went big

"There" Rory asks and Paris nods her head smiling

"You naughty girl" Rory says and Paris smiles and agrees with her.

"So what else happened"

"Nothing much did so much sight seeing and shopping I needed to get it all shipped back here" Paris says

"Love I am so sorry I didn't get to make it but" He stops mid sentence when he saw her and what she looked like a punk rocker getting him hard

"Wow" He says

"See what you missed' Paris says smiling at him

"Love" He says going back to her

"No" Paris says pushing him off of her

"But love'

"You can make it up to me Finny" She says

"How"

She smirks and goes to the liquer cabinet got all the alchole and proceeds to pour them all out

"Love what the hell are you doing" She then went and frisked him getting his flask and going over to his dorm taking all the achole out

"Logan you are not going to drink around Fin you are not going to allow him to drink For the rest of the Semester through break" Paris says and turns to Fin

"You can't be serious" Fin asks with his mouth drops

"If you want some of me baby then no drinking for the rest of the semester until the first day of semester" Paris says

"But that's my livelyhood to Rory's coffee you can't refuse me my drinks love" he complains

" There's a first time for everything" She says as she leaves swinging her hips and then looking at him.

"Gee where's the grumpy old Paris we know" Logan says looking at Fin

"That trip I sent her on the one I was suppose to go on but couldn't"

"Because you were cheating on her with Rosemary"

Fin shook his head and went to go see her to beg her.

"Come on Love let me have my liquar"

"NO"

"WHY NOT"

"HMM YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE" Paris says

"But but"

"Look BUDDY if you don't leave I'll kick your ass" She says and Fin knew she wasn't messing around. She then calls all Fin's favorite bars and told them to withhold giving him drinks. They said okay after she offered them their lives on a plate. They were afraid of her.

Paris smirks "Now let's see what he'll do without his precious drinks"

"What are you doing" Rory asks curiously

"Torturing Finnagan" Paris says smirking

A Few Hours Later she heard Fin yelling down the hall and he comes in with Logan in toe

"YOU"

"Me what did I do" Paris asks innocently

"You told all the Bartenders Not give me any achole" He screatches

"Services you right Fininch for ditching me" She says

"Finnich where the hell did you get that name Love"

"From Isabella" She says smiling "She gave me this makeover to and give me tattoos also"

"Where Love" Fin says

"One on back a Rose"

"And the other"

"Nah nah you can't see that one Until you finish"

"Finish what and why call me FININCH"

"That's what Isabella says about you and Until you can be at least sober for hm say four months"

"So let me get this straight no Sex and no drinking"

"Yep and if you can't get through THAT then we're THROUGH" She says

"Fine we're through" He says when she stops him and goes to his ear and breathes "This tat is where you go inside of ME but I guess you can't handle being sober for the whole summer" She says and he turns to look at her.

"I'll tell you what I'll give you what you want IF"

"IF What Love"

She smiles "IF you and Logan kiss for two minutes" She says smirking and his eyes and Logan eyes went wide

"No way"

"Then I guess I'll see you in three months" She says pushing them out and shutting the door.

"Paris I'm going out with Logan"

"Then go" She says

"What are you going to do"

"Think of ways of toturing Fin"

Rory looks at her friend weirdly

"What has gotten into you"

"Your friend"

"You mean literally"

"Figureitly" She says "She's taught me some good ways to torture someone especially the ones you love"

Rory smirks "Will you teach me"

"I think you should go to the expert" Paris says

AN: I know Paris is a bitch on the show but I want to show a different side of her one that hasn't been explored.

Meanwhile

Collin and Isabella were still shocked

"What are we going to do" She says

"I don't know"

"Tell the truth"

"NO we can't"

"You're a coward" She says

"Yeah but your in this with me"

"Shut up"

Collin shakes his head

"What am I going to do I have to go"

"Don't leave please"

"What's today"

"November 18th why"

"No reason" She says quitely she had to leave in a week for her doctor's appointment

"I have to get back to the states sooner or later"

"Me to" Collin says

"What about your parents"

"I want to finish my degree and my friends will be wondering where I am" Collin says

"Oh right but your parents"

"I'll just tell them I got a degree to finish up and they'll understand"

"I hope so"

"Plus it'll give us enough time to come up with an excuse as to why we're not together anymore"

"Good that's good" She says worriedly

"Don't worry its going to be okay" HE says putting his arms around her comfortably

"I love my privacy this isn't going to" She says but was intterrupted

"Shhsh this is only here not the U.S."

"Yeah but what if"

"No lets not think about that anymore" He says kissing her on her forehead "I'll fix it don't worry IZ" He whispers against her forehead wishing there was something he could do. He just rubbed her arm

"Come on lets get to bed" He says and she nods her head getting into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggles closer to him. HE smelt her strawberry apple shampoo. He snuggled his head in her hair.


	10. Figuring away out of Genova

Collin was the first one up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the still sleeping form. She curled up into a ball. She looked like she was crying in her sleep. He laid back down beside her and wiped her tears away. Her eyes open. She looked at him and whispers

"What are we going to do"

"I don't know yet"

"We could just tell the truth"

"That's the last resort"

"Hmm" Isabella says "Tell me how did we get into this situation"

"I asked to come and my uncle told my parents you were my fiance"

"And we didn't say anything on the contray"

"Yeah something like that" Collin says sighing

"We could just break up" Isabella says and Collin looks at her

"Yeah we could" Collin says

She snuggles closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her and kisses her forehead

"WE'll always be friends"

"No we won't" Isabella says

"Stop being so morbid"

"We'll go back to the lives we've lived"

"That's bore"

"I just want my privacy" She says

"Then I'll give you that" He says

There was a knock on the door and it openned

"Collin" A little voice yelled cheerfully

He sat up and looked over to where is little brother was

"Teddy what are you doing up"

"I have school Collin" Teddy says

"I know what are you doing out school"

"I wanted to see if it were true you were home"

Collin smiles and nods his head "Well what do you think now"

"YOUR HOME YEAH" He says climbing up onto the bed

"Yeah buddy I am"

"How long are you going to be here"

"I have to go back and finish school but I promise I'll be back" Collin says and Teddy's face fell

"Why can't you come to school here at home"

Collin looks at Isabella.

"Teddy"

HE looks up at Isabella

"Who are you" He asks

"A Friend Teddy your brother loves you, you know that"

"Yes"

"And he missess you everyday he's away"

"Then why can't he come home"

"He is home"

"But why can't he stay"

"He loves being Yalie"

"But but"

"He wants to graduate with his friends"

"I know but still" Teddy says

Isabella smiles "He'll come back"

"Yeah buddy I will but I need to get my degree to help me run this country"

Teddy frown "I still don't like it" He says and Collin laughs

"Yeah me to buddy" He says lying to his little eight year old brother.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast"

"Are you going to bring her breakfast in bed"

"Hmm I don't know lets ask her" Collin says

"Am I" He says looking at her and she shakes her head no

"Why not aren't you two getting married that's what mom says"

Isabella smiles and nods her head "Yes but I ah want to do some more sightseeing"

"O what does that have to do with today"

"I want to get an early start"

"Can't you do it when I'm off school"

"Sure" She says looking at Collin

"Yeah I'm going to go tell the Chef that you'll be eating in bed"

"No buddy I will your going to be late for school" Collin says and Teddy nodded his head and runs off

"He's cute"

"Cuter then me"

"Yep" She says

"So breakfast in bed"

"Hmm maybe"

"Maybe why not"

"We're not together Collin"

Collin sighs "Okay"

"And I'm not the type of girl to sleep around or a one nightstand" Isabella says getting up

"I know" Collin says sighing

"Go back to sleep I know your tired" Collin says and she yawns and nods her head "okay" She says going back to sleep. Collin got dressed and left his room a few hours later Isabella got up and got dressed.

Collin looked up when she comes back

"What are you doing"

"School work"

"Your doing school work why" Isabella asks

"I'm missing class"

'O right" Isabella says

"We're leaving tomorrow night" He says and she nods her head

"How did you manage that"

"Told them I had my finals and they insisted I study"

"Ah no wonder" Isabella says laughing

"Yeah anyways I figured after we get a tour from Teddy we can go to dinner after"

"Okay" She says

Collin nods his head while continued to study. She left him to study and explore the castle.

"Do you like it" Zora asks

"Hm yeah it feels homey unlike the mansions I've been to and I bet Collin would say the same thing"

Zora just laughed "Yeah he would and he would also say this place isn't homey" She says

"Well it sort of isn't but it is compare to some of the places I've been to" She says as she continues to explore the castle.


	11. M Rated COliseem and Drinking

Collin and Isabella went and picked up Teddy from school with the bodygaurds. Isabella sighs

"Guys could we have some privacy please" Collin says to the bodygaurds

"But your parents will have our necks your majesty" One says

"I'll talk to my parents if they catch you go have some fun" Collin says

"But sir"

"My fiance is uncomfortable"

"Collin that's okay" Isabella says

"No"

"Collin"

HE turns around "But you"

"Its okay its their job" She says quitely and he nods his head as they followed them

"Lunch" She asks smirking. The two boys nodded

"Good I'm starving" She says as they go over to a small restarunt. They were immediately seated and ate.

"So what are the bodyguards favorite things to do or their weaknesses" She asks and Collin and Teddy shrug their shoulders as she widen her eyes

"You two don't know anything about your bodygaurds"

"We know the basics" Teddy says

"Ugh you two don't know how to get away from the guards do you"

"And why would we do that" Teddy asks

Isabella shrugs her shoulders "They just seem to stuffy"

"Their there for our protection" Collin says

"But it signifys our statis"

"So" Collin says shrugging

"Ugh I hate you people so what's the biggest attraction here" She asks changing the subject  
"There's a huge Colliseem here" Teddy says

"There is" She asks

"Yeah" Collin says

"Is it like the Roman's and Greeks"

"Both McCraes nodded their heads

"Can we go see please"

"You really want to walk all those steps" Collin ask surprisingly

"Yes"

"Why do you want to go there" Teddy asks

Isabella looks at Collin's eight year old brother "I love a good fight" She says smiling and the two McCrae. They went to the colaseem and both Collin and Teddy were telling her the history of the place. They then went to other ruins. After about three hours Teddy started getting sleepily and Collin picked him up and carried him to the car waiting for them.

"Thanks for everything and that was cute" Isabella whispers

"Your welcome" He says "But the night has only began"

"aren't you tired" She asks and he smiles and shakes his head

"Dinner and dancing Halliwell I thought you of all people would like to stay out all night"

"We do have a flight to catch"

"Which leaves whenever we them to leave so come on lets go out to dinner and do some dancing" He says

"You my friend don't know how to dance"

"When I'm with a great teacher I do" Collin says smirking and Isabella nods her head. She was falling for him and that was a bad thing.

They went out to Collin's favorite restaurant La Chatue an italin restaurant. The dined and talked getting to know each other.

"You need to loosen up a little Collin"

"And you need to take some things seriously"

"Well we both need to do a lot of stuff but lets not dwell on anything tonight"

"Good idea"

"And Collin"

"Yes Mia"

"Its not Mia its Isabella first of all and go with the flow"

"I'll try and I like Mia better" HE says smiling and she rolled her eyes as they finished up their dinner and went out to his favorite club. Club Z.

The dance floor was on top and the bar was at the buttom. Collin got two drinks and they went upstairs to dance.

Meanwhile….

"How the hell did they disappear on us" A Bodygaurd says

"I don't know" Another one says

"We need to find them and fast" One more says and the three agreed they would be toast if anything happened to the future king and queen.

Elsewhere

The two were grinding together to the music. He went and got some more drinks as she went on dancing with someone else. He came back and saw her dancing with someone else and he felt his blood boil but ignored it. She came back to him and smiled. He just glared at her

"What"

"Nothing" HE says handing her a drink

"There's something wrong"

"You were dancing with someone else"

"So"

"Hmm we're couple in everyone's eyes"

Iabella rolled her eyes "So" She says and they continued to dance. They were both drunk, she went to the bathroom, and he followed her.

"Collin" She says giggling as he locks the door and takes her on the wall as she giggles.

"Be quite we don't want anyone to hear us" Collin says as she giggles some more while nodding her head at him. He unzips his pants and he puts up her skirt takes down her undergarmets and enters her hard and fast.

"Fuck me" She screams

"Oh I am baby" He says kissing her on her neck. He goes in her hard and fast as she moans. She wraps her legs around him so he could go into her further.

"Fuck baby your so wet"

"Yes oh yes yes yes" She says panting. He then comes out of her and she unwraps herself from around him. They got dress and just smirked at each other giggling. They openned the door to some surprised girls as they dropped their mouths

"Well hello ladies" He just smirks, takes Isabella's hands, and continued onto the dance floor until one Am. They left laughing

"Did you see them" Isabella says laughing

"They were shocked" Collin says and She nods her head

"Where are the bodygaurds" HE asks suddenly and she shrugs her shoulders giggling

"What's so funny" He asks confusingly

"You" She says laughing

"Ah" He says

"We got rid of them a long time ago baby" She says and he laughs.

"Want to go get a late night snack"

"Sure" She says as they go back to the castle into the kitchen to get some ice cream and brandy.

"To Fin"

"Inch" She says giggling

"why do you call him that"

"I don't know it just sounds funny"

"He'll love that"

"He probably has an inch in him"

"What do you mean"

"You know his package is probably an inch" She says giggling and Collin laughs. She shakes her head and takes the ice cream with a spoon eating some. Then he puts some brandy

"A Homemade brandy Alexander" He says and they both drink and giggle

"Come on Mia lets get some shut eye" He says and she nods her head putting back the ice cream and going up to his room.

The next day they had a major hangover.

"Ugh tell me never to drink again" Isabella says

"Yeah like that's going to happen" Collin says moaning

"Ah you sound like a girl" She teases as they looked at each other. They were under the covers

"I'm sorry for last night" HE says

"I'm not I saw you lossen up"

"I mean about being jealous and possive"

"Please we were both drunk" She says

"And also"

"Don't"

"But Stephanie is"

"I know she's important to you but techiniquelly it isn't cheating A your not together B your on the opposite of the world so how is it cheating" She says smiling

"Your right it isn't" He says

"So we'll go home and then our separate ways" She says and he nods his head

"Good" She says kissing the top of his forehead.

"We have to leave" He says

"Ugh"

"I'm going to make a hangover drink" He says and she nods her head.

He came back a few minutes later with a digusting looking drink and even tasted digusting

"Eww" She says making a face and he laughs

"A come on its not that bad" He says

"Yes it is" She says

"Come on" He says getting her up.

They got ready and went to the airport after getting a lecture from his parents

Isabella smiles "we didn't mean to ditch them it just happened your majesty's"

"None the less you should never leave without them" The queen says

"And we're going to put a detail out on you two"

Collin and Isabella looked like they were ready to kill

"My friends are going to wonder why" Collin complains

"Then you two shouldn't have run off" The King says. Collin turns to his uncle who was smirking

"You did this" He says

"Did what son"

"I'm not your son" Collin says

"You have been for the last eighteen years" HE says and Collin stocks off to the limo as Isabella joins him in a few minutes.

She sulks "I'm sorry"

"Yeah sure whatever"

"I'm sorry I didn't we didn't"

"I know its both our faults we didn't see them going after us we just left"

"Any bormal person would do that" Isabella says

"But I'm not normal" He sa ys

"You are at Yale" She says

HE grumbles

"You two stay as far away from me as you can" Collin orders

"We can't do that sir"

"Then you'll be acting like my friends" Collin says daring them to challenge him

"You will talk and eat and drink like the rest of us I will introduce you to my friends and I expect you not to say your majesty or Prince or anything related to that" He says "are we clear" HE asks after a few seconds

"Yes sir" They say

"OR you can be my limo driver" Collin says and they both nodded. "And don't even try to follow my friend here" HE says

"But sir she's"

"She's nothing but a friend" Collin counters "Regardless of what my uncle has told everyone and I expect you not to tell mother or father" HE says as they all got to the airport.


	12. Coming Back

After they got off the plane they went their separate ways and Collin gave a growl and death glare to his bodygaurds that met if they follow her they would be in trouble.

He called for a limo to pick them up. He put their bags in the trunk. They drove to a car dealership

"What are we doing here sir" His bodygaurd James asks

"To get a car a black one you two will be driving me until I figure out what to do with you" HE says

"Do with us what are you talking about sir"

"I need to convince my parents your presence will not be needed" Collin says putting his clases on.

"Not a fat chance your I mean sir" Carlton says and Collin mumbles something under his breath

"May I just sir you are much like your father"

Collin grumbles as they get a car and go back to Yale.

He opens the door to his dorm

"Collin man where have you been mate" Fin says

"Vacation"

"But it's the middle of the semester" Stephanie says coming up to him

"Yes I know my cousin was in an accident" Collin says "I'm close to her" He says as his phone rings

"Hello" He says answering it

"Collin you forgot to say goodbye" Teddy wines and Collin laughs

"I'm sorry buddy" Collin says

"Dad is being grumpy" Teddy says

"Why"

"He wants you back here you and Izzie"

"Well Izzie and I are busy"

"Planning your wedding"

"Ah yeah" He says as his friends look at him weirdly

"Can I be in it"

"Sure thing bud look I have to go now we need to go look for flower arrangments"

"Okay bye tell Izzie I'll miss her"

"I will Teddy"

"Love you"

"Love you to" Collin says as they hang up and looking at his friends as they looked at him

"I'll be back come on you two," He says mentioning his bodygaurds ignoring his friends stares.

They went out to look for an apartment, which they found.

"Sir we are suppose to be with you at all times"

"what mother and father don't know can't hurt them here do whatever you two like to do" Collin says giving them some money and leaving to the pub.

Logan and Finn got there fifteen minutes later with girls

"Collin mate"

Collin just sat their ignoring them.

"Buddy are you okay" Logan asks

"Yes can we drink now" Collin felt irritated

"Who was on the phone" Stephanie asks a little jealous

"My younger cousin" He says "I forgot to say goodbye to him when we left"

"Who mate"

"Isabella she isn't from me I just grabbed her went I went home"

"O why didn't you come and get us" Stephanie asks a little offended

"You were all having fun" Collin says

"We would have came with you" Logan says

"I didn't need all of you with me so I just left can we drop it and do some shots" HE says and all his friends looked at him

"First Paris now you who else is going to change" Rory asks shaking her head and Collin glares at her. They get drunk

"Coliin baby" Stephanie says

"Why are you calling me that" Collin asks drunkly

"Because I love you" She says and he was shocked but he got over it as soon as he felt her lips on him. They kept kissing each other.

Isabella came into the pub trying to find Collin their bags got mixed up when she saw him kissing a blonde. She looked hurt

"Um hi" Isabella says making her presence known

"Mia my mia" Collin says drunkeningly after kissing Steph

"Your drunk"

"Yep" He says

"We got our bags mixed up could you send my bags to Port Charles please"

"Sure thing bUDDDY" HE says laughing and putting his arms around her

"Ah" She looks at the others "I'm just going to leave now" She says feeling a little out of place as Stephanie glares at her

"oh come on have a drink with us"

"Sorry I got flight to catch" She says turning around

"Come on lets go have a three some" He says and Iabella turned around.

"With who" She asks smirking

"With Steph of course" HE says and she turns around and punchs him

"EWW" She says shivering. He was out cold as everyone looked at her

"What I'm not going to have a threesome with someone he's in love with that's eww" She says turning on her heels and leaving the pub.

"I think we've had a little to punch drink" James says picking up his boss

"And who are you" Stephanie demands

The bodygaurds looked at her

"His drivers" They say picking Collin up

"Are you five coming or just going to sit there" Carlton asks snapping he didn't like not doing his job. They all came with them as they pulled Collin up off the floor and carried him to his dorm room.

The two then left after that.

Fin and Logan looked at their roomate and best friend

"Something is definitely not right with him" Logan says

"I second that mate lets ask when he is up" Fin says

"She did a good shiner on him I can't believe that" Logan says

Fin yawns "Lets go to bed" and Logan nods his head.


	13. Cheaters never Prosper

TWO YEARS LATER…Cheaters never posper

It's been two years since he last spoken or seen her. She was as beautiful as the night they went out to the club in Genova. She was smiling and talking to someone. Her dress was a one sided red Maggie London dress and it fitted all the right places. He mentally kicked himself for having nasty thoughts about her. He's been thinking about her lately and he knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help it. He was with Stephanie and he wonders where she went off too. He saw Isabella going upstairs.

Isabella was so sick and tired of giving a society smile and people talking about how she looked or how she acted. She was so bored. She was also sick of Tom hurting her. God knows why she's still with him. She was about to fall onto her bed when she heard moaning from Resa's room.

"UGH Resa I hate you, you know" She says walking into Resa-Elizabeth's room and dropping her mouth. There was on the bed Tom and Stephanie. She saw the door openning and she saw Theresa and Jay kissing.

"Ah guys" Isabella says loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing and saw her. Then Theresa looked at her bed and screamed

"AHAHHHHh what the hell" Theresa asks yelling. Tom and Stephanie both went to cover themselves up but Isabella grabbed them quickly. Stephanie went to grab her clothes but Theresa grabbed them before she could and Isabella grabbed Tom's clothes.

"Get out" Theresa says in a quitely lowly digustingly voice

"Not without our stuff" Stephanie says

"You want your stuff" Theresa says "Well they're they go" She says throwing them out the window into the swimming pool. Stephanie screams. "AHHAAHA"

Stephanie turned to Isabella "You"

"Me what did I do"

"You slut"

"Oh you just did not call my cousin a Slut" Theresa yells

Stephanie looked afraid as she saw two angry bitches in front of her.

"Why"

"You what Steph I thin the only bitch in here is you and your tresspassing also" She says in a snooty voice.

Theresa went and grabbed Stephanie by her dark blonde hair and threw her out the door. Jay got Tom and did the same thing.

Everyone out at the party was shocked beyond belief. You can hear collective gasp. Everyone looked digusted and some even looked amused by this. The Gilmore's looked appaulled but Lorelai looked amused. Her mouth dropped.

"Well if I didn't know any better this society party has turned out to be amusing"

Emily glared at her "IT has not Lorelai"

The Huntzbergers looked appauled so did the Deline's and their guests. Jonathon and Sam knew that it was the girls that did this. They were amused.

"These parties are always filled with surprises" Noah says to Paloma and Luis

"Yeah especially with Theresa and Isabella are in the mix" Luis says and everyone nodded in agreement

"This is uncalled for Sam they should act like"

"Like what Ivy" He interrupts

"They should act accordingly proper young ladies not some little girls giving tamturms"

"They don't follow the rules Ivy"

"No wonder they're outcasts" She says and Sam went red but didn't say anything. Luis looked incredibous at him and shook his head

"I'm beginning to think that Theresa and Isabella were right" he says to his date Fancy"

"About what" She asks

"About Sam he's not ashamed of Ethan he's ashamed of Katherine-Sydney and his daughter" Luis says

Fancy looked confused and he sighs

"Sam has another illegiment child" Luis says

"IO Izzie's it right" Fancy asks and Luis nods his head

Collin looked up to see his girlfriend full frontel nude and trying to cover herself up. He went upstairs put on his jacket on her

"Where's your clothes" He says in a stone cold voice.

"That bitch Theresa threw them in the pool and her bitch of a cousin Isabella threw Tom's in the pool" Stephanie says as Collin gripped Stephanie's arm even tighter.

"The only Bitch I see here is you care to tell me why Isabella hasn't been taking my calls ah I heard a rumor that you said something to her" He whispers in growl.

HE drags her downstairs and Tom runs to one of the bathroom's. Collin called for a taxie and put Stephanie in them telling the driver to take her to where she wants. He gave him money

"Keep the change" He says and slamming the door. Finn and Logan came outside

"Are you all right mate"

Collin looked at his friends "No" He says in a cold tone

"We're sorry" Logan says patting his shoulder but he shrugs him off and went back inside. He went directly upstairs and knocked on Isabella's door. She openned and he pushed his way through. He paced in her room red hot mad.

"She isn't worth it Collin"

"I know"

"Then why get all worked up about it"

"She was a bitch to you she had no reason to be"

"Didn't she" Isabella whispers quitely

"What do you mean" He asks confusingly

"You took me on that trip we talked for a little while two years ago"

"Yes but there was nothing between us"

"Are you sure"

"Yes" Collin says

"Okay just checking" Isabella says glaringly

"What did I do"

"Why are you so worked up about what she said about me hm" Isabella asks with innocent eyes

"She told me you and Resa were bitches"

"Huff" Isabella says

"Your not angry"

"Oh I'm angry"

"Do you love him"

"Yes"

"HE doesn't respect or love you"

"How would you know Collin" She asks defensively

"HE doesn't treat you right he cheats on you Iz"

Isabella glares at him "I think you should go"

"No"

"Why are you so worked up" Isabella asks suddenly and he stops pacing looking at her

"Are you mad because of what Theresa and I did because she had it coming having sex in Theresa's room on her bed without even considering it was someone's room" Isabella fumes

"No I was angry because of what she said about you"

"Why"

Collin sighs "I don't know"

"Well until you do please leave"

"Are you okay about Tom"

"Yes he's always doing it to me" She says about to cry

"Then why be with him"

"I love him how can I leave him" Isabella says "Can you leave"

"Yeah" Collin says defeated

"Hey Iz"

"Yea"

"HE doesn't deserve you"

"What do you know about it"

"If he treats you like dirt" He says quitely and Isabella nods her head

"Love is Love"

"are you sure you love him"

"Yes now leave"

HE hugs her "I'm always here Iz"

"Sure you are" She says

"What does that suppose to mean"

"Every time I tried to called you on your cell she would answer claiming you weren't home I told her this was his cell phone she says she'll take a message"

"I never did get any messages I just thought you didn't want to talk to me because I was an ass the last time we were together" Collin says

"Yeah well I don't hold that against you, you were drunk" Isabella says

"So friends"

"Friends" She says smiling

Collin thought I want to be more then friends but she doesn't.

Isabella thought I want be more then friends but what if he hurts me. They both bit lips


	14. Paris in Boston

Paris walked into a Boston Coffee Shop and saw someone she thought she would never see again.

"Fin"

"Paris"

"Not drunk I'm surprised"

"Well I get drunk on weekends"

"And ruin your liver"

"Of course love"

"I'm not your love"

"All women are loves as all men are mates"

Paris rolled her eyes

"I'm getting married"

Fin nods his head "You shouldn't be"

"What do you mean I shouldn't be everyone should have a chance at happiness"

"I know love"

"I'm NOT your love" Paris says

"okay ok"

"So why am I here Fin or shall I say Finich"

"Hey I've layed off the alcohol"

"I thought you said you only did it on weekends"

"I do"

Paris shakes her head "I'm leaving"

"Paris I only want to know where exactly is that tattoo of yours"

"On my back"

"Then show me"

"Never"

"Why not"

"You don't deserve it you couldn't handle not drinking that whole summer"

"Love I'm sorry but alcohol is the excavator of life"

"Oh please don't use that same excuse Rory does for coffee" She says

"Fine I'm dying hun"

"What"

"I'm on transplant list I just wanted to know before I died"

"Is this some kind of joke ah Fin because it's not funny"

"I just needed an expert I need a doctor"

"I'm a med student"

"Please can you help me"

"You give up alcohol then we have a deal" Paris says

"Deal" Fin says biting his lip. She bit hers why was she thinking of him in that way stupid Fin tattoo stupid Isabella she thought stupid Genova, Collin and FIN.

"My tat says FIN near my no I can't say it"

"Please Love"

Paris glares at him "It says Fin Isabella made me get it where a man enters a woman okay I thought I told you this ages ago"

"You just didn't tell me What" Fin says smirking

"Why are you smirking"

"Nothing love and that's what you are love" He says

Paris rolls her eyes

"A pretty love deserve a pretty wedding" He says in his Australian accent

Paris just shakes her head and smiles

"I miss your smile"

"Then you shouldn't have drank" Paris says getting up from her seat. Fin held her rest

"I'm sorry that's why I'm here to tell you I'm sorry"

Paris nods her head "I accept but you shouldn't say sorry to me Fin"

"Then who I disappointed you"

"Yes that maybe but you should feel sorry for yourself after all you lost the best thing in your life." Paris smiles. He lets her go and watches her leave.

Logan came in the café "Did you tell her"

"Yes mate"

"Did you tell you love her"

"No mate"

"Why not"

"She's getting married"

"O well she isn't hitched yet you still have time"

Fin smiles "Your right mate"

"So what now" Logan asks

"I don't know yet" Fin says

Logan smiles

"So what about Rory"

"She said no"

"yes but you still love her mate"

Logan sighs "I'll always love her but she hurt me"

"You gave her all or nothing mate she was backed into a corner"

Logan sighs "Yea your right I wish there was something I could actually do"

"You can always call that friend of hers I bet she knows where Rory lives these days"

"maybe"

Fin shakes his head 'How did you lose track of her mate"

"She doesn't write Fin I checked every newspaper everywhere I even asked that girl's cousin who owns a newspaper for her address"

"I bet Collin knows" Fin says

"He's hiding something I just don't know what"

"I bet this Isabella knows" Fin says

Logan frowns "How does she know everything"

Fin shakes his head "I don't know we can find that out to"

"My father would love to have her she'd make a good investigator reporter"

"Ask when you talk to her" Fin says


	15. a proposal with questions

_Sorry its taken so long I had other stories that got my attention more. I had writers block for this and many other stories right now. So now on with this story. Hopefully I'll update this one soon if I'm not blocked and I mean's writers block_

Logan and Fin were in San Francisco. They had gone to a club called P3. They need to wind down before trying to find this elusive Isabella. Fin took some water and Logan took some beer. They were listening to the band when they heard a familiar but yet unfamiliar voice.

"so will it be boys" the girl asks

Logan and Fin looked over at Isabella

"If this is about me talking to Collin you can forget it"

"No well yes love it's not about you talking to Collin it's about what you know"

"And do you know where Rory is"

"Yes she is with _Dylan Banning _at the moment"

Logan stiffens "she moved on"

"of course she moved on why wouldn't she move on" Isabella asks

"She loved me"

"Yes she does but there is enough room to love someone else besides they were friends for a lot longer than they have been seeing each other" Isabella says

"How long have they've known each other"

"Since summer school our Sophomore year in high school when her mother let her go visit her father and before you say anything she went to Chilton but spent summers at my school" Isabella says

"Pray tell where that was love" Fin says

Isabella only smirks "I'm not telling and drinks are on the house" Isabella says wishing to leave these two stooges.

"I would really want answers then drinks" Logan says seriously

"About what ah about how your friend cheats with my boyfriend and calls me the bitch the slut hm" Isabella says getting defensive

"No"

"because the other night that's why Collin was so upset that night. She finally had him and she pissed all over it because if I had someone like Collin someone so caring, attentive, protective, and attractive I wouldn't EVER messed with that I would cherish him for enternity and beyond" She says

Logan and Finn looked at her "Do you love him"

"No"

"you do give off the same signs he did back in school when we asked him what changed that weekend you two were gone" Fin says thoughtfully

"hmm sure excuse me I got customers"

"One more thing" Logan says

"If this is about Rory you can forget she was so depressed when you left her hell she went out with Jess her ex for a month because she was so depressed it took Dylan to kick her ass and live again and it was ALL your fault"

"Why she was the one who turned me down" Logan says getting defensive. He didn't like it when people blamed him. Fin saw his friends reaction. He shakes his head

"No you turned her down when you walked away and didn't want to wait for HER to be ready hm did you know she had dreamed of being married having children with you She actually thought ABOUT that"

"Why did she say no"

"Oh my god for the love of god she didn't say no she met not right now not when she's just starting her career she would be busy with finding work and planning a wedding"

"But I could have given her the job"

"Your NOT getting it YOU dumbass she didn't want a job because of YOU she wanted it because she had earned it and you know what she does have a job that she loves"

"Which is"

"Now that you won't know"

"Why not is she a reporter"

Isabella didn't say anything "I'll talk to Paris Fin for you"

"I thought she was getting married"

"I know but she isn't in love with Jamie"

"How did she meet him"

"In high school actually Rory told me that but they remet in med school but she doesn't love him she's an all around Emily Gilmore"

"Ah what does that mean"

"She's society wife and Rory can tell she's miserable Jamie wants her to quit school"

"WHAT" Fin says astonished "I would never want her to lose herself"

Isabella smirks "exactly now I won't tell you ANYTHING about Collin or where Rory is but I will help you win Paris over again"

"You got yourself a deal"

"Wait what does this get me"

"Satisfaction in helping an old friend" Isabella smiles "Rory's happy Logan don't you want that"

"Yes but I'm not"

"Who's fault is that Logan YOURS you could have waited for her to be ready YOU knew HER and you did all the wrong things and don't ask me what they were figure it out yourself and learn from those mistakes" Isabella says

Logan didn't say anything he ordered more drinks

"Come on mate lets go back to the hotel"

"No"

"Its time to go home mate" he says taking the last drink and taking Logan home.

Meanwhile Isabella was at the bar serving a customer when she saw Collin McCrae come in. He saw her and came directly to her.

"Mia you look good"

"Thank you and its Izzie"

"I know can we talk"

Isabella shakes her head

"Please"

Isabella rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow her. He did. They went into her office

"nice place"

"Cut the crap get to the point"

"wow okay um your going to hit me after I say this"

"so why tell me in the first place' Isabella asks

"Its nessicary"

"Okay" She looks at him suspiouisly

"My parents are coming and insist we get married soon"

"How soon and why should I do this for you get married'

"Getting back at your ex for one and in the next Month"

"Ugh"

"So are you going to be my wife"

"Hm no"

"Why not" Collin whines

"You haven't told your friends" She says

Collin sighs "Do we really have to go over this again"

"Yes we do" She says

Collin shakes his head.

"I will not marry you"

"But"

"Nope not unless you tell those friends of yours at least Finn"

"Why him why not Logan"

"I think Finn will have an open mind better then Logan"

Collin got a smirk on his face and got on his cell phone

"what are you doing"

"Calling our friend Paris"

"Why"

"You'll see" He says calling Paris Geller

"_Why Hello Paris"_

"Collin what a pleasure if this is about Fin you can forget I'm marrying Jamie"

"_The guy who wants you to quit going after your dreams why are you with him"_

Paris grits her teeth

"_What if I were to tell you that you can break a story"_

"what story and I'm a med student HELLO"

"_About Me_" Collin says

"Your finally going to reveal you're a prince"

"_Yes as a matter of fact I am:"_

"Why not go to Huntz or Gilmore"

"_Didn't I promise you an Exclusive" Collin smiles_

"Yes but that was years ago"

"_So your telling me you don't want it okay then fine"_

"No I want it what time shall we meet"

"_Say two o'clock any day"_

"How about Friday"

"_Okay Friday it is"_

"Your going to marry Izzie aren't you"

"_You'll know when you get the invite_" Collin says hanging up leaving Paris speechless

"She isn't a reporter anymore" Isabella frowns

"So but she had connections and she is a great writer" Collin says "In fact I think she would be good for my cabinet"

"what about Rory" Isabella asks

"She's with Dylan"

"So Paris is a med student"

"I'm hoping this interview will change her mind or at least be the royal family's personal physician"

"And if she says no"

"She won't trust me" Collin says

"And what about Finn"

"What about him"

Isabella shrugs her shoulders

"So Will you marry me now"

"after your friends find out"

"Okay"


	16. Logan and Fin find out

The Heir Chapter 16

Here is the real Chapter 16. I've Replaced The AN with this.

Friday Afternoon

Collin was dressed as was Isabella who only sat there rolling her eyes

"Mia stop doing that"

"Hm"

"I am telling my friends"

"your telling a reporter tell your friends first"

"I promised Paris I never go back on a deal"

"Chicken"

"Coward"

"ME ah why would I be that"

"Love" Collin says and Isabella smirks. She holds out of the door

"Guys come in" Isabella says

Collin saw Logan and Finn and he was surprised

"What are they doing here" He asks

"They should know first"

"Should know what love" Finn asks

"Tell them Collin or I will" Isabella says

Isabella tapped her foot.

"I am not letting you talk to Paris without talking to your friends" Isabella says tapping her foot

"But Izzie"

"No but Izzie do it or else the interview is off" Isabella says walking out of the room and Collin sighs.

"What do you need to tell us buddy" Logan says

"I need a drink" Collin says

"Okay let's all have a drink mates" Finn says

Collin takes a swig of his drink "I'm an heir to a kingdom"

His friends start laughing

"I'm serious I am I just didn't tell anyone because well I hate it"

"Wait let me get this straight mate you're a prince" Finn says laughing

"Yes and I'm going to be King one day"

Finn and Logan couldn't stop laughing

"You want proof well here it is" Collin says putting a tape in the vcr

Logan and Finn were still laughing

"Ah you guys don't get it"

"Why didn't you not tell us" Logan says

"It never came up" Collin says sighing

"What about when you met Isabella"

Collin shrugs his shoulders "I hate being treated differently I wanted someone to know me for me"

"We are all treated differently" Finn says

Collin sighs "I know I'm coward"

"Well could we go see this place" Logan says

Collin nods his head "how about my wedding to Mia"

"You mean Isabella" Finn says and Collin nods his head.

"But what about Stephanie" Logan says

"She's not for me" Collin says

"But"

"But nothing Logan she proved that she is not for me by sleeping with that b*$tard"

"She made a mistake"

"Do you want to be in my wedding or not Logan"

"Yes"

"Do you want my friendship"

"Yes"

"Then support me if not then get out of my life" Collin says storming out of the room.

Finn looked disappointed at Logan

"Why do you must do that" Finn says

"I don't know" Logan says sighing

"Your going to lose a friend"

"He never told us why"

Finn shrugs his shoulders "I don't know mate"

"We've all been through thick and thin"

"I don't know"

Logan leaves the room and Isabella rolled her eyes as he went past her.

"Same old Logan" She mumbles

Fin comes to see Isabella

"Why didn't he tell us"

"He was a coward"

"O"

"He's afraid that you wouldn't understand"

"But we would have after all we have pressures on us to"

"I know don't have to tell me that"

"So why didn't he want us to know"

Isabella shrugs her shoulders "He just wanted to be a regular dude"

"Oh" Finn says

Isabella sighs. "He'll always be there for you guys you do know that"

"Yes"

"So he didn't tell you everything about himself I'm sure he doesn't know a lot about you either"

"Yeah he kind of does"

"What's life without surprises and shock boring"

"Yes but this was huge"

Isabella sighs "What's life without drama boring"

"True I need a drink"

"No more drinks not for you Paris told me your cut off"

"Ugh" Finn says and Isabella smiles "see you around Finn oh be there Saturday at the wedding" She says giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving.


End file.
